The New Girl In Town
by wonderful-world-of-disneyxo
Summary: lame title for now. but this is a crossover between toy story and degrassi! if you do watch or like toy story or degrassi, i still suggest reading this. its self-explanatory and made fun for everyone! :  I DONT OWN NE THINGG : rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Degrassi is like one of my favorite television shows (and one of the best in the universe, I might add) so I'm combining to things I love. Please brace yourselves; there are no Degrassi characters in this chapter. But there will be in the next, which I'm putting up right away. And if you don't watch Degrassi, don't let that dissuade you from reading this. It's pretty much self-explanatory and I made it so **_**anybody**_** can read and enjoy!**

"Ride, like the wind, Bullseye!" Woody Pride exclaimed to his horse after he was saddled up. Bullseye neighed and broke into a trot on the big grassy plains with Woody on his back. The sun was just peaking over the mountaintops and Woody was wide-awake.

"Hey there, Cowboy!" Woody's best friend Jessie said as she ran out of her house and onto the field, her red braid bouncing in rhythm with her steps.

"Howdy!" Woody called over his shoulder as he turned the horse around and headed towards Jessie. When they came to a stop, Jessie started to stroke Bullseye's nose. "Last chance to come with us to Japan." Jessie said, addressing Woody.

"Last chance to come to Toronto." He replied, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry Jess, but Toronto's been my home for too long. And I can't leave Andy." Andy was Woody's foster dad and the two were very close.

"And I can't leave Uncle Pete." Jessie argued, pulling a carrot out of her jeans pocket and feeding it to Bullseye. She giggled as his lips tickled her palm.

"Jess- you call him 'Stinky' Pete behind his back. He's horrible to you."

Jessie shook her head. "He may not be the _best_ Uncle…but he is looking after me." She reminded Woody.

"Andy would look after you too, Jessie. Plus you know I would too!" Woody said. "And you know Andy would be a better person to you than Pete."

Jessie nodded her head in consideration. Woody always talked fondly of his foster dad, "That's true." She said. "But what if everyone doesn't like me?"

Woody let out a laugh. "Like you? Everybody would LOVE you, Jess. Besides, Andy's little niece is stayin' with us. It's like you'll have a little sister."

"Little sister!" exclaimed Jessie, "By garnet, I'm coming Woody!"

Woody's lips formed into a broad, toothy smile. "C'mon, cowgirl," he said, lending his hand out to Jessie. "I'll give you a lift back to the house, so you can tell "Stinky."

Grabbing his hand, Jessie pushed off the ground and put one leg over Bullseye, riding along behind Woody. "Oh, no." Jessie said, "You're not gettin' off that easy. You're tellin' him with me."

"Oh, boy." Woody grumbled.

"What a day!" Jessie mumbled, dropping her bags at the foot of her new bed and collapsing horizontally on top of it.

"I know whatcha mean." Woody sighed, walking in with another one of Jessie's boxes. "Who would've thought that Pete would fight for you like that?"

It's only 'cause the government pays him." She explained. "Otherwise, why would he care about me?"

Woody nodded in understanding, laying the box gently on the floor, though he looked fragile the way he was doing it.

"Is your arm feelin' better?" Jessie asked apologetically as she softly grazed the place under his shoulder.

He slightly flinched, the pain going up at the little fingertip's touch. "I'll be okay." He said. "But has he ever…ya know?"

Jessie shook her head furiously. "Never, not once." She said. "Well, not physically at least…" Jessie started tugging on her braid. 'It's a good thing I came.' She thought.

"Hey, guys." Andy Davis popped his head into the guest bedroom, which was now referred to as "Jessie's bedroom."

"Hey Andy." Woody smiled at his foster dad, not realizing how much he missed his home back in Toronto until that moment.

Instead of a normal hello, Jessie got off her bed and ran to give Andy a big, bear hug. Andy and Jessie weren't close, heck she met the man a few hours ago, but they were already great friends. "Thank you!" she screamed, for the third time since they arrived at her new home.

Andy hugged her back and matted down her hair. "No problems, kiddo. I'm happy to have you here."

'Uncle Andy!' a tiny, youthful voice slurred from across the hall. "Coming, Molly!" he yelled back. He and Jessie let go, but as he walked towards the door he said, "A friend of Woody's is a friend of mine. My home is your home." And with that, he was walking across the hall to his two-year-old niece.

"Yee-haw!" Jessie climbed on top of her bed and started to jump, because that is what she did when she was happy at her old house. And according to Andy this was now her house too.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I'm going through a total fog and cannot remember the teachers' names. I would greatly appreciate another fan helping out a fan? Thanks so much for reviewing and supporting! Warning: these are UP TO DATE. So if you haven't seen the latest epi, the story will contain spoilers.**

Chapter 2-

"He seems really nice." Jessie stated as she and Woody walked out of the principal's office her first morning.

"You seem surprised." Woody said.

"Well…our principal was a cheapskate; not someone who cared about the school. 'Al the chicken' we called him.

"The chicken?" Woody smirked.

"You have no idea how much he looked like one." Jessie explained. "But, however nice he is, I could still make do without these uniforms…"

Woody only nodded his agreement. "I gotta get to class," he said, motioning to the classroom they were about to pass. "You sure you're gonna be okay findin' your way around?"

"When have I not been okay, Woody?" Jessie asked with a big grin and a push to Woody's shoulder.

Woody held up his hands, as if accepting defeat. "Point taken."

The two friends separated, and Jessie walked into first period Computer class. "How good it is of you to join us," the beady-eyed, yet sorta hot teacher said.

"Sorry, I got lost." Jessie mumbled as she gave in her 'new kid' slip. She sat down in the only empty seat. It was in the back of the room and next to a perky-looking blonde.

"Howdy!" Jessie exclaimed as she sat down. The blonde turned toward the new girl and gave a bright smile.

"Hey there," she said. "Welcome to Degrassi! You're looking at the former new girl."

Jessie smiled. "Glad to see I'm not alone."

"I'm Jenna," said the blonde. She turned to her right said. "And this is Clare."

Clare looked up at Jessie with puffy, red eyes. "Hello." She said quietly.

"I'm Jessie." Jessie introduced herself. "What seems to be the problem, Clare?"

"N-nothing." Clare stuttered, hiding her face on the desk atop her crossed arms.

"Her parents are divorcing." Jenna explained. Clare hit Jenna on the arm. "Ow…" she said.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, my family hasn't exactly seen eye-to-eye either." Jessie said sorrowfully

"And Clare-bear, I only have my brother." Jenna reminded her friend. Clare wiped her tears.

"Sorry, guys. I know I'm not the only one with problems. This is Degrassi after all."

"Don't worry about it. You have a right to be upset." Jessie said.

"Yeah." Jenna chided.

"Girls?" the teacher said from the front of the room.

"Yes?" Jessie answered.

"You may continue you're social hour _after_ class."

Jenna rolled her eyes and accessed Microsoft Word on her computer.

**THE DOT? AFTR SKL AT 4?**

Jessie raised her eyebrows.

**HNGOUT SPOT. YOU IN?**

The redhead nodded.

**MEET U OUTSIDE SECURITY AFTR SCHOOL.**

Jessie nodded once more and then got started on the assignment. Her insides fluttered with excitement. Her outgoing personality already led her to friends.

Classes came and gone. Jessie remembered a few nice faces, and a few bitchy ones. There was Jenna and Clare, of course. At lunch, Jessie met the biggest bitch of them all. Her name was Bianca. She was a brunette with wavy hair and had a knack for leather jackets and boots. Her face was serious and her movements looked choreographed. Their hatred for each other all started on the lunch line.

"Crap…no more chocolate pudding." complained Jessie, mostly to herself.

Overhearing this, a cute boy in front of her turned around. "Here." He said, putting the pudding cup on her tray. "I shouldn't eat the extra calories anyway." His grin melted Jessie's heart. '_What color eyes?_' Jessie asked herself. _'Blue? Gray?_' It was impossible for her to tell.

"Gee, thanks." Jessie said. He paid and then waited for Jessie. "I'm Jessie. Sorta new." She said.

"Drew." said the boy. "Been there done that: the whole new thing, I mean."

Jessie nodded. "Hey I was wondering-" but she got interrupted by the evil witch in the flesh-Bianca De Sousa.

"Picking up another skank, Drew?" she asked with mock innocence.

"Excuse me?" Jessie clenched her fists together."

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. But it seems like oversensitive sluts are just his type." she explained with fake niceness.

"You don't even know me." Jessie reminded the girl.

"Whatevs." She said as she pushed herself in between Drew and Jessie to get through, though there was plenty of room on either side.

"I've met bitches before," Jessie told Drew, just loud enough for Bianca to hear. "But this one is more like an enemy."

Bianca turned around. "Puh-lease. You have nothing on me. Unlike me, who so obviously sees your crush on a guy who cheated on his girlfriend."

Drew gaped. "You weren't supposed to say anything." He almost yelled.

"Oops." Bianca said once again. "Soon enough you'll come to your senses and not want to be held down." She grabbed his tie in a sexy motion. "I'll be waiting." Jessie could see the chill of anxiety go through Drew's spine.

"Never met a slut as desperate as you." Jessie mumbled to Bianca.

Bianca avoided the statement. "Braids are so southern" was all she said as she pushed away again, actually leaving this time.

"She's not worth it." Drew reassured Jessie.

Jessie smiled knowingly. "Neither are you." She said.

"Huh?"

"You cheated on your girlfriend." Jessie reminded him.

"It-it was a mistake." He stumbled over his words.

"I can't deal with any more mistakes." Jessie said, starting to walk away.

"Bianca is a desperate slut. She only said that to make you mad."

"I know why she said it. But it doesn't mean that she's wrong, Drew."

"But-"

"Did you or did you not cheat?" Jessie asked.

"I did but-"

Jessie took in a deep breath and tried to relax. "Listen, I'm sure you're a nice guy. And you're cute to top it off. But I saw that chill when Bianca tugged on your tie. I saw the want in your eyes. And I don't want to come between it."

Drew nodded his understanding. Jessie knew he would. After all, he knew he wasn't ready for something serious.

"Thanks for the pudding cup!" she exclaimed over her shoulder as she went to go join Woody at his lunch table.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for your reviews and alerts! Feeling the love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently (I hope). Time to find out how Jess's first day at Degrassi went. (don't worry-if you know Degrassi, then you **_**know**_** that anything good **_**will**_** turn into drama in time!-I'm thinking, next chapter…? ;) ) Reviews appreciated. I own know characters from either degrassi or toy story and I do not own degrassi high.**

"Hi there!" exclaimed a petite, but very pretty girl comfortably close to Woody. Her blonde curls were pulled into a low ponytail, and her bangs were poofy against her forehead.

"Howdy!" Jessie said knowingly, "Your name must be Bo?"

The blonde giggled. "Why, yes it is. Woody has talked non-stop about you, Jessie."

Jessie glowed with pride. Woody was making her feel right at home, and she knew that she ultimately made the right choice to move in with Andy and Woody. "Hopefully all good." She smiled, and Bo nodded encouragingly.

"Lemme introduce you to the gang," Woody said. "Slinky, Hamm, the Potatoes, Rex, and Wheezy." He pointed to each teenager as he said their name. Slinky was a long, slim-looking guy with an orange-tan and long, floppy ears. Hamm was a big, plump fellow with a permanent-looking pink blush across his face. His jeans jingled with coins every time he moved. The Potatoes were a couple-a girl and boy, both overweight but with thin, lengthy limbs. Together, they looked like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly when joined. They sat hand-in-hand. Rex was taller than the rest, with a well-built figure and bulging muscles. He had a green tattoo on his wrist of a T-Rex. Then there was Wheezy, a pale-as-white teen with an all-black outfit on. _A penguin_ Jessie thought.

Jessie failed at stifling her laugh. "Hopefully those are all nicknames!" she exclaimed, being truthful. They all nodded in agreement.

"I can do cartwheels down a flight of stairs." explained Slinky.

"I carry as much cash as a piggy bank." clarified Hamm.

"We go together like Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head!" The lady-potato squealed happily before feeding the Mr. a grape.

"I'm big and strong and…" Rex showed Jessie his tattoo. "But I wish I was much scarier…"

"And I…" Wheezy squeaked in a hoarse voice.

"Am going through puberty…" Woody finished for him.

"Hello everybody." said a clear, distinct voice behind the redhead.

Jessie turned around and locked eyes with the boy. He was pretty tall, but Jessie could tell that she was a smidge taller. He had straight, brown hair that swayed across the side of his face. His clothes were more formal: a button-down shirt with dressy-pants.

"Oh, h-hello?" Buzz said, slightly confused at seeing this redhead at the lunch table with them.

"Buzz-Jessie, Jessie-Buzz." Woody introduced the two.

"Howdy!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You-you have nice hair." Buzz managed to say.

"'Scuse me?" Jessie lifted an eyebrow.

Buzz blushed furiously. "N-nothing. I must go."

Jessie grabbed his arm before he got very far. "Don't worry about it. You're sweet." She gave him a very big smile. Buzz smiled back and took his rightful chair on the other side of Woody. The gang chatted and laughed, and Jessie felt like she fit right in.

"Jessie?"

Jessie turned around and saw a familiar-looking young-girl with a blonde bob. She stood next to a clique of other girls.

"Emily?"

"Hi, Jessie. You might not remember me but I'm-"

"Jenna," Jessie remembered the perky blonde from her science class.

"So-uh-I!" Emily and Jessie said simultaneously.

"I guess I'll see ya around…" Emily said over her shoulder as she walked away with Jenna and the rest.

"Yea…" Jessie said quietly, though the two girls were already across the cafeteria. Tears started forming in her eyes, at her old memories and how at the end they left her scarred.

"Jess…?" Woody said, knowing that something was wrong. "How do you know…?"

"Middle school back in my home town…" Jessie sighed at the memories. "Emily and I were the best of friends. Then something happened to her one summer. She…started to grow up without me. Then she moved. I didn't even get a goodbye." Suddenly the saddened teen looked around and realized it wasn't just her and Woody. She started to blush furiously.

"It's alright." Slinky said.

"Yea, we're your friends now too." Rex reminded her. Jessie gave a knowing grin to everyone at the table. Everything was going to be okay…for _now_.

"Care to say a few words for my video blog?" the girl named Chantay asked Jess while she was at her locker, tape recorder in hand.

"I'm just looking for a great year." Jessie said, not wanting to create trouble of any kind.

"C'mon…why didja move? How long have you known Woody?"

Jessie sighed. "I wanted new experiences. And forever."

Chantay pressed the stop button and pouted. "You wanna be known at this school? Create drama."

_Degrassi is known for trouble. Gotta try to avoid it at any cost. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble._

Woody's words of advice echoed within her from that morning. _Promise_.

"Sorry, I've got no story on me." Jessie shrugged.

"Alrighty then…" Chantay gave a half-hearted grin and walked away. Jessie wished she could tell this blogger all about her abusive past and how Woody saved her. But she didn't want pity, no matter how much Woody deserved a heroic spotlight. She closed her locker with a metal _clink _and started to walk towards her next class.

"Jessie?" Jess turned around and saw Bo at the locker adjacent to her own.

"Hey, Bo…I guess we're locker buddies?" the two teens smiled at each other excitedly.

"Guess so. Where you off to?"

"English." Jessie shrugged.

"Oh, have fun with that, then." Bo said.

"Thanks. Wait, who has the other locker next to mine?" Jessie asked. Bo bit her lip, as if wanting to hold back. "C'mon, Bo. I'm gonna find out sooner or later."

"Emily!" the timid and petite blonde blurted.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Jessie shook her head. "Not your fault. I'll just…go ask Principal Simpson for a transfer."

"Great idea!" Bo enthused. "But, ya know, she's _very_ nice when you get to know her. Sorry for saying, but…"

"Don't be." Jessie said once more. "She's the kindest person in this whole school, I bet." Bo nodded knowingly. "Or I _used_ to think that…" the shaken redhead mumbled as an afterthought.

"What was that?" Bo asked.

"N-nothing. Bell's about to ring. See you later…" Jessie started walking towards English class, tears building up in her eyes that she couldn't let anyone see.

"Ok, well, bye!" Bo called after her.

The first day of school wasn't bad at all, not as bad as Jessie would have thought it would be. She met up with Jenna and Clare outside security, like the three planned. "Ready?" Jenna asked, linking arms with the two girls. They nodded and walked off to The Dot. The coffee house was nothing like Jessie thought it would be. She pictured a stereotypical dark room with fluorescent lights lighting a small stage where somebody would sit and read deep poetry. She liked the reality Dot much better by far though, with its awesome teenager atmosphere. The place was packed for a school day, but Jessie saw a darker-skinned girl waving them over. She wore a uniform to, except much, much uglier in Jessie's opinion. Clare's face lit brighter than it was during her pouting fit in computer class. She ran through the crowd and hugged this mysterious girl vigorously. She looked _so_ happy. Jenna had a smile too but walked over much more calmly. Jessie silently followed, her mind reeling with possibilities of who this person was.

"Jess, this is Ali." Clare said, excitement stirring in her voice.

"Nice to meet'cha, Ali." Jessie said enthusiastically. "I'm the new girl, but Jenna and Clare have been _great._"

"They always are." Ali's voice said, her voice crisping.

"So how's that all-girls' school? Jenna asked Ali.

"It's…different. But it keeps me out of trouble."

Jenna smiled knowingly. If only I went there from the beginning. Then I wouldn't of…never mind."

"Never mind what?" Jessie asked, knowing she was violating her friend's personal life. Though, she _was_ curious.

"I'm…pregnant." She blurted.

For the first time, Jessie saw the baby-bump in the blonde's stomach. "Oh."

"Am I scaring you away?" she asked.

"No. But I want to ask you something that might scare you away instead." Jessie confessed.

"It is about who the father is?" Jenna joked.

"Nothing about the baby. Swear." Jessie held out her pinky to show such. Jenna nodded her to go on. "Well, I saw you in the cafeteria today…" –another nod- "with that girl Emily-"

"Oh right. You two know each other!" Jenna interrupted.

Jessie nodded. "You bet'cha. I was just wondering….how is she?"

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" Jenna asked the fair question.

"No reason. Just wondering…"

"Well, she _is_ doing very well. She's a bright student and the nicest person I have ever darn met."

"I don't know…everyone has their quarks, Jen." Clare added. Ali just stayed silent, though no one noticed.

But, for now, that's all Jessie wanted to know about her dear, old friend. _ Maybe I won't ask her myself…because it's wrong of me to miss her so much after all these years. After all she did and all I thought she was._ Jessie concluded.

**HOPE U ALL ENJOYED!**


End file.
